A Lesson in Love
by Coin-Op
Summary: Hanazuki teaches her fellow moon flowers how to love. Feelings no one knew existed show themselves loud and clear.


Ever since Kiazuki's return to Hanazuki's moon the days had been strangely calm and quiet with no sign of the Big Bad anywhere to be found and the inhabitants of the colorful moon lived like they used to, happy and without a major care in the world and no one could blame them for the eater of worlds was (seemingly) gone; pretty soon the days started to bleed into one another. This one tiny moon swimming in the vast void finally knew peace and the moon flowers wanted it to stay that way.  
To accomplish this, Hanazuki took it upon herself to teach her new found family how to better utilize their emotions in order to keep their moons safe to the best of her ability given her more passive personality .  
During their numerous periods of free time between classes Kiazuki, in particular, would sit on many of the open fields found across the lunar surface just to watch the space derbies float on by. Times like these really cemented the quiet atmosphere everyone had grown accustomed to.

In one particular day Kiyoshi decided to join her.  
"Do you ever miss your moon?" Kiyoshi one day asked out of nowhere breaking the silence as he sat down next to her with his legs close to his chest.  
"No." Kiazuki simply replied not wanting to start a conversation whilst she stared at a grey object sit far away in the sky, a bit surprised at the reluctant boy's attempt to break the ice.  
"Well, isn't it your home?" He asked once more laying his head on his knees facing her.  
"Home is anywhere me and Zikoro can be together." She replied coldly moving her gaze to down to the ground. "What about you, flower boy, ever get homesick?" She asked after a while still looking downward.  
"Yeah, ever sinceI failed to protect my moon and I was exiled until Hanazuki found me. " Kiyoshi explained solemnly. "I came here to learn how to use the treasures so I can save whatever is still there."  
She never expected to find another Moon Flower with a story similar to hers and such didn't know what to comment aside from a small "oh…".

Soon enough Hanazuki finally found the pair sitting by themselves ready to start a brand new lesson.  
"There you guys are! Stop loafing around, we got work to do!"  
Without much coaxing Kiazuki and Kiyoshi started to follow their teacher.  
Hanazuki appreciated how much her life had changed ever since she met her "moon siblings ". Obviously she was more than happy to teach her ways even though most of the time they failed to activate a treasure, but nonetheless she loved having expanded her family to include people that could speak back to her unlike the hemkas.

Today's lesson would be on the emotion of love. The group had walked what seemed like forever before any of them spoke out.  
"Are we nearly there yet?" Whined Kiazuki "My feet are killing me!"  
"Uhm Hanazuki, why couldn't we have done this lesson back with the Henkas like we always do?" Asked Kiyoshi feeling uncomfortable with the aspect of being alone with two girls.  
"Lazy Unicorn told me that love is better demonstrated away from uninvolved people so we're going to a private place, it'll be fun!" She answered, motioning towards them to speed up their pace. "We're nearly there!" She reassured them.

Eventually the three moon flowers reached what seemed to be a small estructure made out of crystals in the middle of nowhere. "What is this place?" Asked Kiazuki.  
"It's an old bunker Dazzling Jones had built in case of a doomsday scenario." The barefooted moon flower explained.  
"But we rarely use it." She reassured them with a shy smile. "Anyway, this is where I'll be teaching you two how to love." She said as she moved the crystel door aside.

The insides looked much like a cavern made out of crystals, only small enough to contain a few people at most. On the opposite wall stood an elevated grey rock structure with a few blankets already placed upon it. "I took the liberty of preparing before we got here. Please sit down there." Hanazuki instructed as she motioned towards her friends .

The two other moon flowers proceeded to do so while the other one gave her usual speech about how she believed emotions to work and the importance of Treasure Trees, much to the boredom of her siblings.  
"Ok, for this part I'm going to teach you two how a Moon flower experiences the best kind of love!" She said before she reached for the bottom of her black shirt and pulled it off reveling her flat chest with two cute pink buds on opposite sides and letting the piece of clothing fall silently on the ground. The male flower felt the most uncomfortable of the trio as he never imagined seeing anything higher than his friend's already exposed navel while the other girl was merely confused.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Kiazuki asked looking away from her friend.  
"L.U told me that you have to get naked to make love." Said the bare chested flower matter-of-factly.  
"Seriously?" She questioned quizzically in a monotone voice.  
Her moon sister nodded in response leaving her sighing in defeat as she started to take off her shoes wanting to get this over with, soon followed by Kiyoshi trying to not make eye contact with neither one in the room as his heart started to pounding against his abdomen as he simply stared at his dangling feet.  
Hanazuki motioned for Kiazuki to continue stripping resulting in her folding her arms and exclaiming: "I'm not doing it unless he does it too!" The outcry only made the boy feel more nervous overall. Kiyoshi looked up to Hanazuki's warm eyes for solace this being the first time he made eye contact with her instead of looking at her bare chest.  
"Please, Kiyoshi. Do it for your moon." She pleaded while putting on an adorable face.

The male moon flower deep blush ran across his face just beneath his face mask as he took a deep breath and grabbed his torned shirt to pull it off himself, leaving his exposed top to the viewing pleasure of both girls.  
"See? You don't have anything to be ashamed of!" Hanazuki congratulated him while his face burned from embarrassment.  
Kiazuki mumbled under her breath as she then removed her one piece dress leaving nothing to the imagination about her pale skin but still covering her privates, with a small blush running beneath her mask. Kiyoshi was too distracted looking at the naked form next to him to notice the fabric of his shorts already bumping against his hardened member and the still somewhat clothed Hanazuki taking and an interest in his crotch, he failed to utter any word of protest as she slowly pulled his shorts completely down reveling his small erect penis with its pink head alongside two cute round balls joined together .

"So that's what a boy's looks like." Hanazuki muttered under her breath causing the nude Kiazuki to move closer towards the other two. "Does it hurt to have it like that?" She asked pointing at the phallus.  
"No, not really." Replied the boy feeling a bit more comfortable with the whole aspect of being seen naked by other people.  
"Is it true that it's sensitive?" Asked the barefooted girl innocently before immediately grasping the upper shaft making the male squirm in suprise as the pleasure overtook him.  
"Guess that answers that." She commented letting go of her friend's member leaving Kiyoshi yearning for more.  
"So what happens now?" Kiazuki finally asked realising she was naked in a cave for no apparent reason with two other people.  
"That's the fun part!" Ensured Hanazuki, "I'm going to need you to lay down on on your back with your legs spread apart." She began giving out orders again. The girl did as she was told trying to get this lesson over with as soon as possible.  
"And now, Kiyoshi, you're going to lean on top of her." She ordered the boy as she distanced herself away from his legs to let him move about. The excited boy inched closer fixated at the girl's tiny vagina, he gazed upon the first ever slit he's seen and how strange it appeared with it's fleshy insides peaking at him, leaking a transparent liquid leaving the organ almost glistening and a small bump seemingly misplaced at the very top; he could sit there for hours merely observing Kiazuki's vagina until Hanazuki clearing her throat brought him back to reality and he walked on his knees until he was placed in between the Moon Flower's legs with his member, already leaking droplets of pre, hovering on top of her entrance.

The young Moon Flowers felt time slowly tick by as their pale skin stayed far yet so close from one another and both tried to evade eye contact in order to not make the situation any more awkward.  
Eventually, Kiyoshi consciously or not lowered his erection right on Kiazuki's second flower and began to slowly rock back and forth between slit sending shivers down each others spines.  
Hanazuki had sat down far from the pavilion after having removed her black skirt and started to play with herself wanting to let them figure it out for themselves. After having his underside of his shaft covered in Kiazuki's juices he slowly burrowed his member inside the moist folds coaxing a moan from both parties, the girl would sometimes make the boy stop so she could get used to the intruding length until all 4 inches were accommodated inside her girlhood, he felt himself melt away due to the damp tightness pleasuring his sensitive flesh while every bit of her cavern was being deliciously massaged, then the two of them locked eyes for the first time and as if responding to a question she lightly nodded her head letting him to retrieve his phallus and start the process all over again

Soon enough the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping and the delightful moans erupting from their mouths as Kiazuki trailed her hands until she reached Kyoshi's backside and started to knead his mushy cheeks to make his thrusts dig a little bit deeper every time while locking her legs just below trying to keep the phallus inside her.  
By this time Kiyoshi's breath had become jagged, much like his partner, but his moans were shorter and heavier as his small cock throbbed and twitched by itself until hilted himself one last time while letting out a heavenly sigh, his gooey release painted the tight walls around him bringing him unimaginable pleasure to him, lightly trusting his hips a few more times as to max out his orgasm.  
Having entered his afterglow, Kiyoshi simply stayed motionless still on top of Kiazuki trying to catch his breath and letting his penis deflate inside her vagina as it made its way out the warm cavern, the milky seed not too far behind ready to traverse Kiazuki's soft rump before reaching the blankets below.  
She realesed her grip on his backside as to allow him a well deserved rest a bit dissapointed the pleasure had stopped abruptly but weirded out by all his goo swimming inside her.

"Woah, woah, you guys!" Hanazuki exclaimed reminding the pair of her existence; when both of them turned to face her she was sitting down on the ground lightly stroking her slit with one hand and the other rubbing her undeveloped bosom with an elated expression on her face.  
"That was great! Now, Kiyoshi, you're going to do what you just did with me, Sleepy Unicorn said boys can do that at most just two times a day and want to put that second time to good use." She said trying to get up as her legs wobbled in place. Much to her discontent, the pair remained together as she was getting her footing after her intense orgasm.

"What ya say, flower boy, up for round two?" She whispered into his ear in hopes of not having been overheard, Kiyoshi didn't say anything but his newly formed erection that was already poking at her thigh told her everything she needed.  
When he got up only then did he notice how they're soft bodies shined due to their sweat clinging to them. Kiyoshi moved away from Kiazuki on his knees not sure what "round two" meant until she pushed him towards the wall next to them. Once there, she straddled his legs hovering her sex over his until in one swift motion she speared herself, engulfing the male almost instantaneously getting a loud moan from each.

Kiazuki soon began a rhythm where she would lift her lower body only leaving the head of the penis in her to then throw herself down it letting her slick juices drive the whole length travel deeper with every thrust.  
After noticing the girl's rhythm, he would start to drive his hips in time with hers just to hear her soft moans intensify. Kiyoshi took his hands towards Kiazuki's backside and began to knead her adorable cheeks much to her suprise and pleasure. Hanazuki saw how they had completely ignored her, instead of scolding them she decided to leave them be. Knowing this was going to be their first successful lesson.  
Another thing Kiyoshi had noticed was Kiazuki's small bumps on her chest, unlike Hanazuki's they stood out a bit slightly jumping around whenever she came down, out of curiosity he inched his head he timed his movements correctly and wrapped his lips around her budding breast swirling his tongue all around the soft flesh. She practically screamed in eccestasy holding his head in place as she started to move her lower body much faster trying to burry his member even more so.

Kiazuki felt Kiyoshi throb and twicth inside of her signaling his upcoming climax as she decided to gyrate her hips on top of his, in order to coax him even futher. This went on for a while until the boy flower released the nipple from his mouth to let out one last loud groan as he violently drove his pelvis deep into her, giving her womb a fresh new coat of paint while Kiazuki holds on to his shoulders feeling her inner walls contorted around his phallus instinctively milking it until the last drop.  
They remained there for a while, simply breathing heavily on each as their small bodies became shiny from the sweat and trembled slightly. Kiyoshi saw the girl lifted herself off of his now deflated memeber, which was covered in both of their cum, and lay down on the blankets completely exhausted leaving a somewhat milky trail by the inside of her thighs; he figured he would join her one last time.

The small moon flowers slept together peacefully side by side unconsciously interlocking hands, unbeknownst to either party of how their bodies alongside armbands and wristband shined a bright pink hue illuminating the whole room. 


End file.
